N-substituted (6-haloalkylpyridin-3-yl)alkyl sulfoximines are useful in controlling insects and certain other invertebrates, particularly aphids and other sucking insects, as described in International Application Publication No. WO 2007/095229, published Aug. 23, 2007. 3-Substituted-6-trifluoromethyl pyridines are useful synthetic intermediates in the preparation of the N-substituted (6-haloalkylpyridin-3-yl)alkyl sulfoximines.